Escaping the Bright Lights
by Boisterous Hal
Summary: The bright lights keep following him. To escape, he attempts to end it all, yet he is saved through his wife's love. Abstract and cracky.


Summary: The bright lights surrounded him. He wants to escape them by ending it all, but through love he is saved. Abstract and cracky.

Author's note: Seriously, it seems as though my mind generated a series of random images, resulting in this fic.

This is the third fic in a row where I've referenced something in one of petrelli heiress's fics. I know, I'm terrible when it comes to originality...*I hang my head in shame*. This time, it was the fic "Aim For The Head" that inspired the inclusion of zombies. Yeah, zombies are pretty awesome, until they decide to stalk you for your brain. But moving right along...

Warning: The appearance of zombies, as mentioned above. Near character death. Crack.

Disclaimer: Own Heroes, I do not. Weakening, the Force within me is.

* * *

**Escaping the Bright Lights**

The bright lights surrounded him. They consisted of every colour he could think of. Some of them coruscated like the facets of a diamond, while some shone constantly like lights on a Christmas tree.

However, the man did not think about these details, nor how beautiful the lights should have been. All he wished for was to escape them. Once a week, for the past eight weeks, they had followed him everywhere, tormenting him in silence. They had vanished just as suddenly as they had appeared, yet they reappeared just as the man had thought he had been rid of them.

He attempted to push them away with telekinesis. When this had no effect, he attempted to head slice them. This, unsurprisingly, also had no effect. He summoned a tennis racquet out of thin air. He attempted to replicate what he had seen his taller doppelgänger, Juan Martin Del Potro (winner of the 2009 US Open) do on television, by swinging his racquet at them (except that the tennis ball was replaced by irritating lights). This also had no effect, as the racquet passed straight through them.

He had demanded to know what they wanted from him, but they did not answer. They made no hostile moves towards him, and they disappeared on their own terms.

In the present, he was walking on what appeared to be an infinite blackness. "What do you want from me?" he hissed at them, for the hundredth time. This time, for the first time, the lights responded, but not in answer to his question.

The chorus of a certain song echoed in his ears. He knew somehow that the lights had caused this:

_If you wannabe my lover, you've gotta get with my friends..._

He loathed that song, and the lights knew it. He screamed, and covered his ears, yet the song played on. Blocking out the song, he summoned his army of zombies. One of the zombies held a giant iPod Nano docked into an equally massive iPod speaker dock. He pressed the 'play' button, and Michael Jackson's "Thriller" played loudly. The entire army danced as one, and would have scored a perfect 10 if this was a dance competition.

Unfortunately, the lights put an end to this, by 'turning undead', and reducing the awesome, dancing zombies into a field of bloody chunks.

Having run out of options, the man ran away from the lights, hoping that he would escape this madness. He stopped himself suddenly, as he had reached the edge of a cliff, with a deep pool of water at the bottom. The water glowed with dazzling colours, seeming to invite him to enter it. The man looked behind him. The lights had kept pace with him easily, but the song had stopped, thank goodness.

Without a second thought, he walked over the edge, dropping like a tin soldier. After what felt like an eternity, he hit the water. He did not attempt to swim to the surface. He sank slowly, unmoving. He thought about how serene this ending to his life would be.

A pair of hands desperately pulled the man towards the surface. The man was pulled onto the shore, and mouth-to-mouth resuscitation was performed on him. He quickly regained consciousness. Blinking and coughing, he looked up into the face of an angel. The angel's name was Elle.

"Gabriel," she gasped, relieved that he was alive, while at the same time wondering how her husband had gotten himself into an accident _again_. Gabriel sat up gingerly. "How did you know where to find me?" he asked.

Elle shrugged, and smiled wryly. "I guess I just got lucky."

"The lights...?" Gabriel began to question, as he looked up. They were gone.

"I zapped them," Elle responded. She held up her index and middle finger, and blew on them. Gabriel smiled. At that moment, he felt like the luckiest man on Earth, because he had a wife who loved him unconditionally. He knew that he wanted to live, because he was living for her, forever and always.

"I love you," he whispered, as he pulled her into an embrace, never wanting to let go.

"I love you, too," she replied. "Come on, let's go home. I'll take good care of you."

Gabriel didn't argue with that. He teleported them away, leaving the picturesque pool of water to resume its stillness.

**The End**

For those of you unfamiliar with the Advanced Dungeons and Dragons universe, 'turn undead' is a cleric's ability, which can make undead creatures run away in fear, or even destroy them outright.

Abstract weirdness? Check.

Syelle? Check.

Reference to Juan Martin Del Potro, and his uncanny ZQ lookalikeness? Check.

I don't know why I'm shipping Syelle lately. It's like a tug of war is going inside my head, pulling me being towards either a Pylar or a Syelle shipper. Which side will prevail? Stay tuned for more exciting instalments. :-p

Review please.


End file.
